lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephyr135
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Faye page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 04:06, April 8, 2010 Formations Thank you for ordering the formations page! I have been working on a redesign of the formations page for a while, but I have not been able to complete it because I did not have all the formations in my current playthrough, so I could not order them properly myself. Now that I know what the order is, I have been able to add the last couple of formations and complete my table. If you have some spare time, would you care to take a look at the redesigned page? Vyx 20:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Took a look at it, and it looks pretty good. It could do without the +% and -% columns since users will most likely check the formation page to see what the requirements are and will then see the bonus/penalty values there, but it still looks fine the way it is. Zephyr135 19:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I have been worried that those two columns may be adding to the clutter, as well as widening the table too much. Otherwise it seemed like the +/-% bonuses would help newcomers quickly identify formations with abnormally large bonuses or penalties, such as Mystic Seal, or even the more mundane Crossbow and Warhorse. I will submit the table for a wider review under the formations page discussions, and think about the inclusion of those two columns in the meantime. Thank you for the feedback! Vyx 08:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I've been fighting every creature from the quests at least four times before I come up with the numbers. Looks like it's back to the drawing board f me, eh? GamblrShirasagi 10:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Modifiers I've started getting the numbers on what effects +x modifiers are having on weapons, but perhaps they (along with the experience data) should have their own page? Torinir 16:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I only noticed that there were 3 growth rates because of reading through the JP guide, so I tested them through a trainer. As for how many hits it'll take, I don't know if I have the patience to test it. It would be nice if they had their own page though. Maybe even add to the weapons' pages which growth rates they have. Zephyr135 16:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Why you deleted my Edit? :Because pretty much every monster can be frozen, burned, acid burned or shocked. I've shocked, burned and frozen the Demigod before. The effects are so minor that it's not listed on the monsters' info boxes. The other statuses (Poison, Silence, Black Out, Paralyze) are much more important, so they're listed. Some might have Instakill or Petrification added if they've been observed. :Also, Permafrost isn't an Ailment. It causes the ailment Frozen. Zephyr135 16:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Rare monster HP values Hey, I'm liking the data you're getting for HP there. Just a quick question: the HP value you're listing is the max value, right? As in the total amount of damage done to kill it. I've always listed a range (the amount of damage done before the final hit, and the total), as the actual HP will lie somewhere between the two. Anyway, one of the reasons I like the data so much is that I was having a minor squabble with someone a few months ago about Bai Ze's HP, resulting in the note at the bottom of the page. If we plug your data for Dawn Ruler into a graph, we get this: Even if we add everything from everyone else (data gathered at different levels of accuracy), the shape still holds: It's pretty much the same shape that I suggested for Bai Ze, and the other monsters that you've posted for seem to fit a similar shape. I love it when I'm right, it happens so rarely. So, what are we going to do about it? It's looking to me as if we're going to need a couple of graphs (smaller, line versions of the ones above) for each rare, and if my theory about regulars on Xbox holds up, one for each regular (I don't know if regulars scale on the PC or not). They won't fit in the infobox, unless we make the infobox huge. At the same time, we have a problem with monster pages in the new skin (unless, like me, you're using Monobook, but that's not the default) - the drop tables are overlapping the infobox. Do we take the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and rearrange the pages to put the graphs in next to the infobox and have the tables below? All early days stuff, there's data to be gathered and other users to be consulted, and you never know, one day I may wake up from this bad dream and Wikia will still be using the Monaco skin that all the pages were designed to fit... It's ok, I'm calm now. Your thoughts? Ferret37 21:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The numbers I'm getting are directly from using a trainer, which I think was built from using a few of CE's functions. So the numbers are exactly what they are, sometimes a little higher, sometimes a little lower, depending on what's loaded for that encounter. Occasionally though, I get some really whacked numbers. From one of my notes... :"Hard: 84 766HP @ BR10, 87 309HP @ BR14, 140 106HP @ BR75, 124 482HP @ BR100, 136 025HP @ BR150, 128 217HP BR200 * Can use Total Domination at end of her turn." :Hinnah's HP takes quite a drop at times... which shouldn't happen. Hannah's HP behaves exactly the same way, even if their HP values are slightly different when the game loads the fight. :I'm pretty sure that regular monsters also scale, but most players won't really notice it since normal fights can easily be done in under 3 turns. Unless it's a dragon, then they have a chance of losing. The problem with regular monsters is that their union sizes can vary, so their HP values will vary accordingly. The only monsters that are easy to deal with are dragons, the spiritlord family and anything else that's big and only has one in a union. But I do like the idea of placing HP graphs by the infobox. I'll try to get all 260(?!) rares for both Normal and Hard, alongside the bosses, and maybe a few replicates depending on my patience. It's going to take a while though since I have classes to deal with at the same time. Zephyr135 21:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, good to know that the number are numbers - I've been working on scaling theories for a while now and there's nothing more frustrating than hearing "I counted the thousands" or "that was my BR plus or minus 20" or "well, it went on for ages so it must have been 100,000 HP". The Hannah/Hinnah thing isn't as weird as you might think though, it's been long established that there's a random element to enemy HP (so far I've only demonstrated it on rares, I think it's still on the Opiliones talk page, I'm too tired to look, and there's no reason it shouldn't apply to bosses), but that 140k at BR 75 is worrying, further off the scale than I would have expected. I'll look into a way of generating a user-friendly graph that doesn't rely on screenshots from Excel - those were for discussion only, not for CC publication. Keep grabbing those numbers, every bit of data helps. I'll try to get something useful together on Wednesday (my next day off).Ferret37 23:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Continued here. Ferret37 00:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for fixing the Bonus Stat page. It was bothering me that I couldn't get what appeared on the Edit screen to actually show up on the primary page. Drove me crazy for an hour before I gave up. You Rock Sasha AJP 05:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for answering my various questions everywhere XD. 18:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You like answer all my questions, and the above thanks is from me too. Dragoknight9 01:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I get bored easily, so I answer questions to amuse myself... Zephyr 01:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Man.... i have browsing and checking all of this wiki content for a long time, (i mean LONG LONG time) and i want to say : FOUR THUMBS UP ! (if i got the five ones i will up that too LOL) thanks for having so much information and keep it "clean" LordCerberus 1:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Versions or errors? A few things thats been bothering me. I don't know if its PC only or not. If you could answer them I'd appreciate it. First Wyngale, in his page it says bonus stats AP 15% SPD 3% and on bonus page it says AP 15% SPD 5%, but on xbox he only gains the AP. Second is the Glorious Brynhildr page. In the Arts section it says he uses miracle, I know they don't use it in xbox so is this pc only? Last is Ragna-rock. Its says equipment+2, which in effects page says results in getting +'s faster- 200%. When I got you the Undelwalton values I noticed it took about 20 hits to get. I even had 2 ragna-rocks equiped at the time hopeing they would stack when I made the second. So I tested ragna-rock in AR on terrapest at BR 72 with a bastardsword. Without ragna-rock it took 16 hits for +1 exactly. With ragna-rock it took 16 hits exactly. Why does it take the same amount of hits to get +1 with ragna-rock? Does the JP guide mention ragna-rock?--Jay222 02:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wyngale only gains AP in the X360 version according to the guide and from a JP wiki. As for the SPD boost, I haven't played with Wyngale on my team for a long time, so it'll take a little bit until I can get a solid number. It's probably only about 3%. As for the Glorious Brynhildr, I've had them use it a few times but I don't remember under what conditions. It takes a while before they even think about using it (~20 turns or so). The arts were extracted from the PC version's files, so it's right for the PC. I don't think fights tend to last that long on the X360 unless you purposely drag it out or are currently low on stats for the encounter. The JP guide makes absolutely no mention of the Arts/Skills/Equipment boosts under the Effects for the Ragna-rock. Both of them. Actually, the growth boost effect is missing from a bunch of pieces of equipment throughout the guide. The only ones that explicitly say "Growth Boost" (though it doesn't say what) are the Guardian Shield and Shield of the Vanquisher. I don't know if there's a limit to how quickly you can level up equipment, so there's that to consider. Zephyr 03:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ugh how could you not use wyngale :p. The fights on Brynhildr's were for weapon strengthening so some went as high as turn 35. Think I'll test equipment boost, be nice to need less hits. Anyway thanks for info.--Jay222 03:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Is there something wrong with the contributions I have been making to Bai Ze? You don't seem to approve. Nick :Tips like that should be going into the Talk page. There's nothing really special about grinding against Bai Ze other than it being a sufficient punching bag and its corpse selling for a decent amount. It also clutters the page as it doesn't give any statistical data on it, like HP values, stats, etc., which is what the main page is for. There have been previous edits to different pages trying to add tips, which were then moved to the Talk page. Not sure if you've noticed, but there's already a "Strategy" section, which can be extended into using it as a training tool if the player is smart enough to figure it out. Zephyr 14:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) TLR_EE Trainer Hi, so I just downloaded this trainer that you talked about and its in Japanese so I cant try it how can you use this trainer when its on Japanese -- Remnant13 03:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Because I can read some of it? How else would I be able to use it without crashing my own game? I've written up a small "guide". It should pop up in a Google search when you look for "TLR_EE". The guide isn't quite complete, and I can't figure out some of the functions. I've really only fiddled around with the functions that are relevant to my tests. Zephyr 03:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wow! this trainer is so complex and I saw your guide I'm going to have fun with this--Remnant13 03:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I should say (and in fact, registered to say) thanks for this. Before I read your talk page, I was using a large mess of a CE pointer table to see relevant experience values. The only other similar trainer I knew of was Necro's, but it consumed so much of my CPU time that it was almost pointless to run it simultaneously with the game! I can read bits and pieces of it so it's pretty convenient. I was wondering, though, if you know where it was originally posted? I'm tempted to ask the author about its source code so that an English version could be produced (referencing a guide is fairly inconvenient until it's memorized, plus it doesn't play nice with my surrogate translation script), but there's no contact information anywhere and I've only come across what looks to be a repost or two by googling around. Stafos 10:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I found it through a secondary source as well. I've located the homepage through the JP PC wiki, but I don't know if it's down or if I just can't access it. And are you using the guide from a Blogspot post? Any corrections/clarifications need to be made? I kinda wrote that at a prompting from another player. Zephyr 14:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Having only checked this out late last night, I haven't had much of a chance to experiment with much as my interests are fairly narrow. Additionally, my understanding of the language is smaller than a toddler's fully grasped vocabulary. All of the battle tab bits seem to explain themselves though it might be worth noting that, as with any other trainer, you shouldn't change union/unit stats during their attacks as it can crash/hang. The middle checkbox near to the bottom marked as "Not sure what this one does" looked to read out as something like "higher order attack"--my assumption was that it would bolster union/unit speed, but, I didn't bother to test that out yet. As to the buttons on tab 7 (misc/other functions) which aren't mentioned in the blogspot guide, they function as a save/load position mechanic. Down arrows to save, up arrows to have Rushes' tail flap stretch back to the initial spot, courtesy of the Unreal engine. ::::In regard to the website, yes, it appears to be down. Additionally, I can't even access it using a web archive, so, I may be out of luck in hopes of contacting the author. Ah, well, I can always play the fool and just change the text externally, it just won't end as nicely due to restrictions on potential modifications. Stafos 16:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've assumed that the player has a clue on how to use trainers, so I didn't put too many warnings. I'll test out the rest of things soon and add them to the guide. I'm still stumped at what those checkboxes in the equip tab are for, but it's not really a concern for most anyways. Zephyr 17:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That other unknown parameters label is a bit ominous, but, since it's modifying the equipment itself, you'd be left to wonder if some of the others are flags for racial/special usage, handedness and slot type. 0035（023） is Heartache, I believe, specific to Pagus, an accessory and has almost nothing (top three, bottom right) checked. 0106（06A) is the Draconile Broadsword. It's midsize so can be dual wielded (quad wielded too?), seemingly used by every race, isn't character specific and is a weapon... It has none of the top slots checked, but does have the bottom right slot checked. Seemingly, it would end up being a compare x to y to z scenario until they're debunked. Seems interesting, though. After I make it off of the first disk on the 360, I think I'll take a good look at it. Stafos 18:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Efufu... Figured out those boxes and a few more bits. No Disassemble/No Selling/Remnant/(the rest concern growths)WS/WT/Mystics/Items/CAs/Speed/Power/MAs/IAs/Status. Updated. I actually have no problem figuring out most of the equips because I can read katakana at a decent rate. Kanji and hiragana is what I suck at because I've never studied the language before. Zephyr 21:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, good to know. I was pretty clueless about everything past the first three. I made that connection shortly after confirming with a few of the other unique items, thanks to randomly clicking on the aforementioned remnant. The rest were stumping me, since I`d not thought to bother checking in battle. Growths... my random speculation was totally off! This trainer`s pretty neat, though, for all that it does. It might be fun to tick off certain boxes for each and create a weapon caste for a playthrough. Pointless, but fun. Stafos 23:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Land insecta husk. hiya! i appreciate your help with my editing. Im not very good when it comes to templates but i try to fit in the information where i can. I appreciate you helping me along the way :) Another thing to consider is changing the related guild tasks for Vicious Plant to include the sword of three guild task obtaining 2 plantea fluid. thx :D :... Which I'm trying to figure out from the template. There was a placeholder there that concerned the Plantae Fluid, but I have since removed it as it showed up on every monster's page when they didn't have a guild task associated with them. I'm considering just leaving it since the page is about the monster and not about the items it drops/splits for. You can look up the item in question to see if it's required for a guild task just as easily. There other thing I could do is just adding it to the Notes or just below the infobox until I can figure something out. And don't forget to sign your posts. Zephyr 04:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see what you mean. Yea I suppose it really isn't a big deal whether or not the guild tasks are listed there. I just figured I would let you know since I've seen the guild tasks listed before for items split and I wasn't sure if this was just a monster that was missed. ShadowYoshi 13:34 June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Just wanted to compliment you on your idea of putting the plantae fluid in the notes for Vicious Plant was a great idea. ShadowYoshi 02:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Special Art I don't know what would I do if I didn't know that encoder, Thank You for telling me about what encoder did you use and it simple but very effective. It seems that Divx Converter have a problem importing avi files from FRAPS thats why I used H.264 to encode it and theres some quality loss a little Pixelization on color edges but it looks great, please check my youtube page to see--Remnant13 21:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) if my videos have good enough quality to replace my previous videos.--Remnant13 05:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I had just finished uploading them for my own amusement at 1080p @ 60fps. There were some minor drops in fps while recording, but I don't think it'll be noticeable. They're all in JP though as I'm not particularly fond of the mistakes in the localization, missed call backs and some of the EN voice cast. Also caught a few interesting occurrences that might be of some interest. My playlist is here if you want to take a look. Zephyr 17:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice, but why the faded color! it never happened to me though mine has high contrast due to my display settings I want something in between don't you think and recording it to full really lag me so I just set all game settings to medium and shadow to none. I think the most frustrating one is recording the support weapon arts since I want it to cast it on itself, avoiding critical triggers, and obscured view I never want to this again.--Remnant13 20:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm still playing around with settings, and I haven't quite figured out how to use Sony Vegas Pro just yet (only just installed it). It'll probably look a lot better once I play around with things a little bit more, and after I create a compilation vid. That was really the only reason why I recorded them in the first place. I'm taking screens of some of the vids right now, so it'll be much more vibrant. The support arts were easy since I knew how to use the Battle Command tab on TLR_EE. It's how I managed to force Snowblind and Zeal's Virtue with only 1 union on the field. Oh, and all settings on max but "Battle Lights" was off. I think I turned it off during my Soldier Only runs and never turned them back on. My eyes are fairly sensitive to bright lights, so things have to be set lower or else I strain them pretty badly. During recording, it only drops to 40fps. My GPU is really weird too, going insane when I try to clock it up. I'm thinking of upgrading to a GTX400 or 500 series at some point and not going with MSI. Zephyr 20:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't really know when will I upgraded my PC though components here in our country is pretty expensive especially on new releases and its better to buy stuff out of the country. Now who's video should replace the old one, yours or mine.--Remnant13 20:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, which ones look better? Mine look a little duller, but the animations are a little smoother. I'll be putting up screens to some of them from my versions anyways, so it might be better for consistency if we used mine. I turned off the BGM so that the SFX can be clearly heard, in case anyone was into things like that. Zephyr 21:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Performance over quality, when will you replace it cuz I'm going to delete my old videos in youtube.--Remnant13 21:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I can start now. It's going to take a while to go through all my raw files to take screens anyways, so I don't expect to be done for a little bit. I want to (finally) upload a fight against the White Conqueror. Zephyr 21:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Almost forgot, I haven't watch all your videos but it would be better if the target union would not die so the camera angle wont snap to the terminated union cutting the special art animation.Remnant13 21:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::No need to worry about that. I turned on invincibility for both sides. Zephyr 21:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah! I just saw that from Zeal's Virtue.--Remnant13 21:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Late : Farming and selling of Auld weapons from some rares. i am sorry sir, can you at least give an example what rare monster in that page? maybe the most easy or the most high rate drop. : If you had read my profile, you would know that I'm a girl... Anyways, I didn't write that page, but I can add to it later. The problem with those drops is that they're fairly rare themselves (3%~15%). Also depends on where you want to farm for them. Bloody Nussknacker is one, and it's easy to respawn for X360 players after they see it. Also, talk page. Sign your posts. Zephyr 16:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ok thank u u really helped me:) Admin I don't know if any of The Last Remnant Wikia Admin have been present in a long long time so I'm hoping that you should become an Admin in this wikia since you've been contributing allot and helping us about some stuff in the game furthermore this Wikia hasn't been up to date and only Admin can do that. I suggest you go to adopt a Wikia.--Remnant13 12:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll put in a request. They haven't been around in about 3 months, so I don't know if they'll ever come back. Zephyr 14:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's good to know but it will take some time before they'll response and lets just hope that they'll give you Administratorship on this wikia.--Remnant13 22:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's on hold now as there are other active users. So I'll set up a discussion. Hopefully others will see it. Zephyr 03:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for providing a link to your blog post. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, much appreciated! Zephyr 04:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actors I already edited the template to and the voice actors but it still showing as Unknown. If its fixed then I'll handle the character edits.--Remnant13 01:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :You spelled "seiyuu" as "sieyuu" on the template, and don't capitalize! Just use "seiyuu" and "english voice". That's what's breaking it. Zephyr 01:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks forgot about the capitalization.--Remnant13 02:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Hi, I've been editing in this wikia for quite some time and regularly visit to check for any vandalism (rare) and users who needs help. Though I did not edit much about the info or give data from the game but mostly took care of the appearance, uploaded pictures for characters, fixing templates and adding character info. The reason I want to become an admin is to help out cleaning unneeded materials while your away and to help other users. I would like to have Administrative rights in this wikia.--Remnant13 12:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to have to think about it... There are times when I think that you're jumping the gun a little too quickly when it comes to edits. The Formations page comes to mind. The reason why they were placed in in-game order was to keep the PC only formations at the bottom of the page, where they belonged. And that was also an unnecessary rename. It was a page of formation's, hence the plural page name. If you keep most of your edits geared towards the graphical side, then yes. I'll take care of the other stuff because I really don't want to keep cleaning up after mangled English edits, of which the wiki already has enough of. I'm going to eventually visit each page anyways. Zephyr 15:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC)